


Do Not Buy Anything!

by an_anna



Series: Domestic Bliss [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cohabitation, DK and his online shopping live, Established Relationship, M/M, Online Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_anna/pseuds/an_anna
Summary: "If i didnt see you use this things whitin a month, i'm gonna call your banks to block your card for online payments. And i am gonna report your paypal account so you no longer use it,"





	Do Not Buy Anything!

 

 

Jisoo is tidying the living room. He is back from 30 minutes and found his living room is a mess.  Just after he done wputing the magazine, the door ringing. Jisoo walk to see the intercome, he can see  clearly a man, with a blue vest and a helmet holding a package. 

"Yes?" Jisoo ask

"Is this Lee Seokmin's house?" the other said to the intercom.

"Yes. This is Lee Seokmin's house. Anything i can help?"

"I am delivering the package for him,"

Jisoo sigh, "Please wait a minute, ill open the door," Jisoo turn off the intercom and grab a pen before open the door.

The man give him the box and hand him a paper to sign,

"Please sign here, and may i know your name and your relation to Lee Seokmin, if your not lee seokmin himself i mean. Its for evidence that i already delivering the package,"

Jisso sign the paper, bot his hand hold the bos, "I'm Hong Jisoo. Lee Seokmin's cohabit partner,"

"Alright, thank you Hong Jisoo-ssi. May you have a good day," and the man left.

After make sure the delivery boy left, Jisoo enter the home.

Jisoo sigh the nth time as he see his living room. In the corner, there is 4 boxes still unopen. He put the last box in the top of other boxes.

Seokim come home in an hour. Jisoo  just watching tv when the other open the door. Seokmin see Jisoo who getting immerse watch the tv  just giggling. He walk to his parner and give a peck in the cheek. "Look so serious, what did you watch?" He ask as he sit down beside Jisoo.

Jisoo didnt answer and keep watching, "Jisoo?" but Jisoo keep silent.

Seokmin loosen his tie, "Alright, shoot. What did i do?" 

Jisoo put the remote tv to the table and turn to see his life parner. He cupped seokmin's cheek before turn the other's head to see the pile of boxes in the corner of their 

Seokmin's eyes lit, "It come? When?" He take down Jisoo's hand and run toward the boxes.

Seokmin take one box and open it, showing a new AI speaker.  "Finally, ive been wanting this for ages," He then proceed to open another box and show various item from socks, coal, humidifier, e.t.c .

"Seokmin-ah," Jisoo's voice flat.

"Eoh?" Seokmin answer but his eyes still on the new AI speaker.

"If i didnt see you use this thing whitin a month, i'm gonna call your banks to block your card for online payments. And i am gonna report your paypal account so you no longer use it," Jisoo said  firmly .

Seokmin turn to see, looking the joking in Jisoo's eyes but he found nothing.

"You are kidding, right?"

"Nope,"

"But you know i love shopping, Online Shopping"

"Yeah, and spent lots of money for something that we already have,"

"But it have different design,"

Jisoo sigh, "Hey, its for the best. Plane and hotel in LA are expensive, Except youre gonna drop our wish to get married in my hometown,"

And with that Jisoo left Seokmin in their living room, walking to theri shared bedroom, slam the door hard.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Who died seeing Seoksoo on last ep of SVT Club?  
> they are such a domestic couple...  
> but why they are not in the same room anymore? TT
> 
> anyway, give this fic lots of love please...


End file.
